Mon paradis dans son regard
by Lilyep
Summary: Cadeau pour Marluuna - Os - Hyde/Yasu. Petite rétrospective, un matin, d'une liaison qui avait commencé par un simple regard...


Titre:**Mon paradis dans son regard**

Rating_:_**K**

Pairing: **Yasu/Hyde**

Disclaimer: Même s'ils ne sont pas cités, Hyde et Yasu ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (remarquez, heureusement pour eux...)

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Cette fic est un cadeau pour ma Marluu-chan adorée!_

_Bon, malheureusement, je ne possède pas le centième d'une once de son talent (si ça ne vous convainc pas d'aller lire ses fics -Marluuna- je sais pas ce qu'il vous faut!) donc et bien, c'est court..._

_Ma puce, j'espère que ça ne te décevra pas trop, je l'ai finit dans l'avion en rentrant de Tokyo (on dit merci aux turbulences pour arriver à se relire...)_

_Enfin bref, je vous le livre ici, aussi court (et niais) soit-il... On voit l'histoire du point de vue de Yasu même si ce n'est pas à la première personne et l'autre monsieur mensionné, c'est Hyde. Oui, je ne me suis rendu compte qu'à la fin qu'en réalité je n'avais jamais cité leur noms._

_Bref, je m'arrête là ou mon message sera plus long que la fic... Bonne lecture à tous!_

**Mon paradis dans son regard:**

Si un jour on devait lui demander de décrire la façon dont il voyait le paradis, son paradis... il n'aurait même pas besoin de mots...

Non, une simple photo suffirait.

Une photo de _lui_...

Oui, il était son paradis...

Et alors qu'il le regardait s'affairer en pestant qu'il était encore en retard, et que c'était de sa faute, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de se dire qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

Pourquoi?

Oh, bien des raisons diraient certains... Après tout, il était lui-même assez riche et célèbre, adulé par des milliers de fans et loin d'être moche... qu'aurait-il dû demander de plus?

Mais lui ne voyait pas tout cela. Non, la seule chose qui importait à ses yeux, c'est qu'il aimait et était aimé en retour. Rien d'autre. Et cet homme qui partageait sa vie aurait pu être un clochard et lui-même, un simple va-nu-pieds, que cela n'aurait rien changé.

Et, non, il ne se voilait pas la face.

Car s'il était tombé sous son charme, ce n'était pas pour sa gueule d'ange et son charisme hors du commun. Ni même pour sa voix qu'il lui enviait tant malgré son propre talent.

Non, lui n'avait vu qu'une seule chose: _ses yeux_.

Ils sont la fenêtre de l'âme dit-on... et lui, ce qu'il y avait alors vu, c'était une source christalline, une cascade de douceur et une blancheur à en faire pâlir la neige.

Cet homme était pur et les anges étaient si rares en ce monde, comment ne pas céder à son appel?

Et puis, il avait appris à aimer le reste, comme tant d'autres personnes. Et bizarrement, il n'était même pas jaloux de toutes ces paires d'yeux braqués sur lui. Non, il les comprenait, tellement...

C'était comme cette femme qu'il avait finit par épouser et qui lui avait offert un enfant. Il l'avait bien mérité, son bonheur, et il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, à elle, mère du plus beau présent qu'un ange puisse recevoir.

Et pourtant, il aurait tué pour être à sa place! Mais ça, jamais il ne l'aurait avoué à quiconque - pas même à lui-même - seulement un jour, il avait bien fallu se rendre à l'évidence. Ce jour où il l'avait rencontré pour de bon et plus près que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il était là, devant lui, pour de vrai et des années plus tard encore, il devait se rappeler cet instant.

Celui où il était tombé amoureux...

Oui, purement et simplement, comme une bête collégienne de quinze ans. Il l'avait "aimé au premier regard" comme dirait le cliché... mais c'était si avait simplement fallu que ses iris rencontrent les siennes à moins d'un mètre pour qu'il comprenne cette évidence: il l'aimait.

Un sourire le pris à ce simple souvenir. Il avait été stupide, à l'époque, de le dévorer des yeux comme un simple fan alors qu'il y avait déjà tellement plus... Mais lire dans son propre coeur était parfois bien compliqué et il faut du temps pour se rendre compte de certaines choses, et les accepter...

Pourtant, à cause de tout cela, il avait bien faillit le perdre, finalement... Effrayer un homme comme lui, si réservé malgré tout, si simple et timide alors que le monde entier l'adulait comme un sexe-symbol... C'était une chose bien stupide et lui, comme un idiot, il avait foncé tête baissée dans le piège de son talent, son charisme et tout ce qu'il représentait. A l'époque, il n'avait encore que furtivement apreçu l'homme qui se cachait derrière le "dieu"...

Et puis, il était redescendu sur Terre, peu à peu, et de son petit nuage de fan totalement éperdu d'amour factice pour quelqu'un qui finalement, n'existait que dans ses rêves... Il avait réfléchit... et il avait compris... Compris que ce regard là cachait bien plus que tout ce qu'il voyait actuellement. Et il était curieux. Terriblement curieux et irrésistiblement attiré par le mystère de ce petit être dont la vie le fascinait finalement.

Il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre ce qui faisait de ce petit bout d'homme, cette bête de scène à la voix angélique et démoniaque à la fois qu'il adulait tant.

Alors, il avait changé. Il s'était excusé de son comportement au-delà du puéril, il avait cherché à comprendre et il s'était juré à lui-même que plus jamais il ne porterait un regard de simple fan sur lui...

Bon, il devait bien l'avouer, même encore maintenant il avait parfois un peu de mal à tenir sa promesse, surtout lorsqu'il le voyait sur scène, si "grand", si majestueux malgré sa petite taille. Un géant même. Et pourtant, il avait finit par réussir: il avait découvert ce que cachait réellement ce regard.

Et le sien avait changé car il avait finit par comprendre cette évidence qui le liait à lui..

C'était fou comme finalement accepter tout cela avait été simple, au fond... Pourtant, il s'agissait d'un _homme_, un dieu mais... mais c'était _lui_, tout simplement alors, il ne pouvait pas douter...

Mais cela ne changeait rien. Il avait trouvé un ami au-delà de la star mais il se mourait d'amour à petit feu pour lui. L'amitié est une belle chose, certes mais... pour lui, c'était encore plus dur, plus cruel finalement, que de ne pas le connaître et de ne vivre qu'à travers l'idolâtrie qu'il vivait. Au moins, il n'y avait ni déception, ni faux espoirs...

C'était fou comme se rappeler cette période de sa vie, si heureuse et pourtant si triste à la fois, pouvait encore faire s'effacer la joie de son beau visage car le pauvre petit homme en retard et qui allait probablement finir "en pâtée pour mouette" commeil le disait si bien, se figea instantanément rien qu'en jetant un coup d'oeil à son amant qui lui, traînait toujours au lit. Alors, il pris encore le temps qu'il n'avait plus de le rejoindre et de l'embrasser avec cette note de douceur et de passion qu'il avait toujours eu. Et il fondit, littéralement. Ses baisers lui avaient toujorus fait perdre la tête, dès le tout premier...

Pourtant souvent, les premiers baisers ne sont pas particulièrement marquants, tout bien réfléchit. Pas pour leur valeur émotionnelle qui, quand on a réellement _désiré_ quelque chose depuis longtemps,voir très longtemps, explose littéralement. Mais simplement parce que c'est la première fois, justement, et que, aussi bien que l'on puisse connaître l'autre, on ne le connaît pas encore, comme _ça_...

Mais son baiser, à lui, aussi hésitant et maladroit avait-il pu être, lui avait fait perdre la tête. Cette fois, il savait qu'il allait enfin tout connaître de lui, même ces derniers mystères qu'il n'avait pas encore pu dévoiler... le secret de son corps, et son coeur...

Alors quand, comme maintenant, il l'embrassait encore, avec ses lèvres qui n'hésitaient plus depuis longtemps, sa langue non plus et ses mains qui s'appropriaient sa peau depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité maintenant et pourtant, jamais assez longtemps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce jour où tout avait basculé...

Pourtant au fond, ses souvenirs étaient un peu flous finalement. Probablement trop d'émotions d'un coup qui avaient dû altérer sa pauvre mémoire. Mais certaines choses ne s'oublient tout de même jamais... Son souffle un peu irrégulier contre ses lèvre simpatientes. Sa bouche, encore hésitante, qui se rapprochait avec une affolante lenteur jusqu'à l'effleuer à peine puis le toucher, enfin! Et cet échange qui dura une seconde ou toute une vie, il ne savait plus. Juste son regard voilé, ancré au sien et puis, leurs paupières qui s'abaissaient d'un commun accord pour mieux savourer, tout...

Oui, il y avait des choses qui ne s'oubliaient pas malgré tout et même si un flou artistique flottait encore dans son esprit sur ce merveilleux instant, il le revivait à chaque fois que ses lèvres avaient la chance unique de goûter à nouveau les siennes, comme maintenant.

Une fois encore, c'était l'autre qui avait osé faire le premier pas malgré toute sa réserve... et une fois encore, il savourait simplement la chance qu'il avait d'avoir trouvé son paradis...

_**FIN**_

-----

_Hum... Voilà ma puce, je suis navrée, réellement, que ce soit aussi court... J'espère que ça t'aura plus tout de même... Pas de lemon, certes, mais je te réserves une petite surprise pour bientôt..._

_Et je tenais à te remercier pour le petit bijou (hautement frustrant, tu as raison, mais magnifique) que tu as envoyé sur ma boîte mail... J'ai enfin pu le lire et j'en ai été totalement ébranlée mais heureusement que tu as potentiellement prévu une suite car j'en veux une!_

_Quant à tous mes autres lecteurs, j'espère que ce tout petit texte vous aura plu. Si c'est le cas, remerciez Marluuna et allez lire ses fics absolument excellentes!_

_Bisous à tous!_

_Lilys_


End file.
